


unconventional

by fluffysmuty



Series: a guide through a maknae's life [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Kind of bdsm-y, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuty/pseuds/fluffysmuty
Summary: "Unable to resist the temptation, Byulyi began to move her hips in an attempt to rub against Hyejin's fingers. An useless attempt, as she was stopped by the girl, who grabbed her firmly to prevent any movement."Unnie! You know the rules. You know you can't do that unless I allow it" she said authoritatively, taking one of her hands to the older one's ass, while looking at her with warning. "You know I have to punish you, right?"In which Byulyi and Hyejin have a rather unconventional way to show their love.





	unconventional

Inside that darkened and silent room, Byulyi breathed agitatedly. Her previously bound hands trembled and small ecstatic tears escaped from her eyes. The woman wanted to scream, beg and moan, but the tape on her lips prevented her from emitting anything other than drowned noises.

A mocking laughter broke the silence, and Byulyi raised her eyes to meet the intimidating gaze of Hyejin, who smiled with dominance, almost superiority

"So soon and you're already a mess? Wow, unnie, I expected more from you"

The woman knelt in front of the other, allowing her face and expression to be observed more closely by Byulyi.

Hyejin was beautiful. She had such an obvious and striking beauty that it was impossible not to be captivated by her. How she loved to observe every detail of her face and body. Every little part of Hyejin stole her attention. The girl's mischievous smile and her so dominant and confident gaze made the older woman feel her underwear get wet. A muffled whimper came out of her mouth. 

"Patience, Unnie," said the youngest with a calm that drove the other insane. "There is no need to act so desperate." 

Hyejin's hands went down to Byulyi's crotch to just stay there and do nothing. The lack of friction frustrated the girl so much, why did she have to provoke her in that way? Hyejin wanted it as much as she did, and that was clear from her hungry gaze.

Unable to resist the temptation, Byulyi began to move her hips in an attempt to rub against Hyejin's fingers. An useless attempt, as she was stopped by the girl, who grabbed her firmly to prevent any movement.

"Unnie! You know the rules. You know you can't do that unless I allow it" she said authoritatively, taking one of her hands to the older one's ass, while looking at her with warning. "You know I have to punish you, right?"

Before Byulyi could process these words, a strong slap was given to her ass. The older girl gave a little whimper at this. That had hurt, she thought, Hyejin always complied with her punishments. But she liked it, and to deny it would be to lie. Hyejin smiled again and caressed the face of her partner gently.

"Don't do it again, baby. Or I'll have to punish you again"

 _"God, please, do it again"_ Byulyi said to herself on the inside. 

The maknae slid her hand up to Byulyi's half-unbuttoned bra and pushed it away abruptly, causing an almost inaudible moan to come out of her. 

Once exposed the breasts of the oldest one, Hyejin began to massage them gently, giving soft and occasional nips to the hardened nipples of the girl. Byulyi sighed at this. Hyejin knew how to touch her to make her a mess, and that was part of what made her so attractive.

Without taking her eyes away from Byulyi's, Hyejin brought her mouth to her nipples to lick and suck them gently. The older one let out more whimpers and muffled moans at this. She was very sensitive in that part, and Hyejin liked to abuse it.

The youngest looked at her with satisfaction. You could see a small smile forming on her lips. It was clear that she enjoyed that. 

A couple of minutes passed with the maknae fiddling with the breasts of the other, who could not help but sigh frustrated at these provocations. Her crotch was beginning to ache a little and she longed for the slightest contact in that area. She wanted to try to move and to rub a little against the other, but she knew that this would only lead to being punished. She had to be patient, so she was.

Hyejin finally pushed her mouth away, leaving a thread of saliva between her lips and the nipple of the taller one.

"Very well, unnie. You lasted more than the last time." Observed the girl. "I think you've won a prize.

Byulyi tried to hide her emotion upon hearing these words, but the brightness in her eyes betrayed her to the younger. Hyejin laughed, she liked to provoke these reactions so much in her partner.

Hyejin got up from the floor, and carefully picked up Byulyi with her arms, only to throw her roughly against the bed and get on top of her. She finally got rid of the garments that covered her, Byulyi's eyes always on her, following each of her movements with attention. 

Soon, the youngest was already biting and kissing the neck of the other, who could not do more than whimpering with pleasure and satisfaction.

"How dirty you are, unnie," she whispered against her ear. "What would Yongsun or Wheein say if they saw you like this? They could not be in the same room as you if they knew how much you love being my bitch. Isn't that true?"

Embarrassed, Byulyi nodded. She knew that none of that was true. Neither Yongsun nor Wheein would care what she enjoyed doing in her privacy. Hyejin did not believe that either. But in that room, they could both say and do whatever they wanted and get carried away for a few hours. To Byulyi it was cathartic.

Hyejin kissed and bit her neck hard. Byulyi understood that she wanted to mark her, as she had always liked to do so and Byulyi liked it too. Later she could look in the mirror and find those little gifts.

Byulyi understood that every kiss and every bite that Hyejin gave her was her silent way of saying "I love you," just as it was for Byulyi to let go of herself completely and allow Hyejin to do what she wanted. Their way of communicating their love could be a little strange, sick for some, but it was theirs and that made it special.

Hyejin's kisses were slowly coming down, and Byulyi's moans came out silently. That tape had not pleased her so much. Later she would tell Hyejin that she would prefer not to use it again. She liked it more when she could scream the name of the other than when she was forced to keep silent.

Finally, Hyejin snatched Byulyi from her only remaining garment, and settled on top of her, leaving their faces as close as possible.

The youngest began to move as soon as she could. Both had longed for that friction all night, and now that they had it, it was impossible to stop. The clits of both women rubbed together deliciously, causing their breaths to shake and their bodies to tremble slightly at the excitement.

Hyejin abruptly pulled the tape from her partner's mouth, and before she could say anything, kissed her aggressively. The tongues of both girls danced awkwardly, trying to taste each part of the mouth of the other.

When they both reached orgasm, a moan of pleasure came from their mouths, drowning in that hungry kiss.

Both were agitated, their bodies were still escaping that state of ecstasy. Byulyi trembled under the youngest, who was still trying to stabilize her breathing.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Hyejin collapsed next to the older one. Both were exhausted.

"Are you okay?" The younger asked, the worry evident in her voice.

Byulyi nodded wearily

"Yes, I'm just tired". 

Hyejin smiled and took her hand gently. How could they go from such an obscene state to one so pure and innocent?

"You know I love you right?"

Byulyi nodded again.

"Of course I know."she replied.

"Just making sure" she said with a sweet smile.

"I love you, my little moon"

Byulyi gently squeezed her partner's hand.

"I love you too"

And how they loved each other.

  


**Author's Note:**

> my poor attempt at bdsm xd
> 
> i wanted to try something new and this is the result. if you made it here, thank you, hoped you enjoyed it. i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
